


You Know Me

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Non-Consensual Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Kokichi's had a horrible week, Kaito's there to help him feel better.This was a requested piece, if anyone else has a request, please submit themhere





	You Know Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panta/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Panta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panta/pseuds/Panta) in the [Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests) collection. 



> Hope you like it!!

Kaito was used to a variety of ways that Kokichi could come home. Sometimes he was bouncy happy and excited to be “released from the prison” that was any sort of responsibility. They both had school and part time jobs to be able to afford rent, and Kokichi objected strongly to any location with structure and rules. Sometimes he was tired and would come immediately over to Kaito, climb on his lap, and just want to watch television. Sometimes he would come home playful and teasing, ready to wind Kaito up and start a playfight. But every now and then, usually when something had gone quite wrong or he was just totally burnt out, Kokichi would come home and not say anything at all. 

On those days, he almost wouldn’t even look at Kaito when he waved from his spot on the couch, and he’d go immediately to their bedroom and wrap up in a blanket. Sometimes he’d fall asleep immediately, other times he’d cry, and when it was worst of all, he’d just stare at the wall and not even make an attempt to feel better. Today was the last kind of day. 

“Hey, Kokichi?” Kaito called as he walked past him, then nodded as he recognized the signs. There was trouble. Kokichi’s eyes were downcast, hidden behind his bangs, and his expression was blank. 

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Kaito called after him as he padded to the bedroom. He never, ever let Kokichi go through this alone. Usually that meant that Kokichi would cling wordlessly to him, possibly crying, and he’d hold him until he was ready to talk or be more actively distracted. He had a variety of strategies for comforting and taking care of Kokichi, and he decided the best one for today would probably involve lotion and some squishy stim toys. 

Kaito turned off the television, got a bottle of grape soda from the refrigerator, then stopped in the “study” that Kokichi used for a playroom and grabbed his basket of mochi squishy penises, then popped into the bathroom to retrieve the lavender scented lotion. 

Kokichi had fled immediately to the bedroom, wriggled out of his outer clothes, and was wrapped tightly in Kaito’s galaxy print throw blanket. He’d had an utterly hellish week. Everything had gone wrong. He was late for work on Tuesday, got yelled at, and struggled not to quit on the spot. He’d gotten a test score back and it was well below what he expected, having misunderstood the prompt for the essay question. The sole was peeling off of his shoe, and tonight, the creepy night manager had groped him in the store room, and he had no idea what to do about that. He couldn’t quit because they needed the money, but the idea of seeing him again was relatively sickening. 

“Hey babe,” Kaito entered the room and came over to sit beside him on the bed, “Here,” he opened the grape soda and put the bottle to Kokichi’s lips. 

Kokichi took a long drink of his favorite soda and found himself very slightly cheered up. Kaito would take care of him. 

“There we go,” Kaito capped the bottle and sat it on the floor. Then he offered Kokichi his basket of squishies “Wanna play with one?” 

Kokichi slipped his arm out from his blanket burrito to grab one of the small dick toys and squished it, making the eyes bulge. A ghost of a smile crossed his face. Kaito had seen these online and ordered him a whole package. He knew just what he liked. 

“I’m gonna unwrap you a little,” Kaito explained, untucking the top of his blanket, and pulling it down. “Let’s get some of those knots worked out, okay?” he gently tugged Kokichi’s t-shirt over his head, then slathered his hands in the lotion, warming it up before he touched Kokichi’s skin. 

“We can talk about it, when you’re ready,” Kaito commented, beginning to run his hands over his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Or you can go cheat and beat me at Mario Kart,” he laughed, happy to give examples of both the main options. “No kicking me in the face to distract me though. Once was enough for that.” 

He pushed down on the juncture between his neck and shoulders, feeling how his trapezius muscles were seized up. Kokichi must have been incredibly worried about something. He kneaded down into the muscle, moving his fingers in small, insistent circles, and spreading the lotion around. 

Kokichi’s breathing got easier and the tightness in his chest began evaporating. Things would be alright. Of course they would. His hero boyfriend would make everything okay. He always did. “Nobody’s ever loved me like you do.” His sudden speech surprised him, but no trace of this showed on his face. 

“Aw,” Kaito leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Well, I love you a whole lot. That’s kinda sad though.” 

“Nee-heehee,” Kokichi gave his trademark, wide, fake grin, “It’s a lie! I had loving, adoring parents, and grandparents, and I was every teacher’s favorite, and I’ve had a hundred boyfriends who wanted to spoil me just as much as you do.” Realizing just how special Kaito was to him was almost frightening. He could make him so very happy, but what if he left? He’d be so hurt. When had he gotten to trust him this much?

Kaito rolled his eyes, “Whatever is true, I love you.” He worked his fingers down Kokichi’s back, on either side of his spine, loosening the muscles and melting the tension. 

“It’s funny, isn’t it Momo-chan?” Kokichi smiled up at him, “You haaaaaaated me before. Remember how you gave me a black eye that one time?” A shadow of anxiety swelled in his stomach, what would happen if things went back to that. He didn’t think they would. Kaito had more than proven his love, but it was a bit nerve wracking, nonetheless. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Kaito nodded, “That was before I got help managing my temper. And before I really knew you.” 

“Who says you know me?” Kokichi raised his eyebrows skeptically. 

“I do,” Kaito’s response was simple, “I might not know the truth of your past, or what happens when I’m not around, or even what you think about most little things. But I know your heart.” He wrapped his arms around Kokichi and pulled him into his lap. “And I love it. I love you.” 

Kokichi snuggled in happily, unwinding the blanket to wrap around both of them instead. “Remind me to tell you what happened at work later,” he yawned, resting his head on Kaito’s shoulder. “I love you too.”


End file.
